polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
UKball
UKball is a kingdom of combined islandballs located off the coast of Franceball. He is never found without accompaniment of a top hat, a monocle, a pocketwatch, and occasionally an umbrella. He once dominated the world, you know (Rule Britannia!). Currently, UKball is the uncle of EUball. Humble Beginnings Both Englandball and Franceball are descended from Gaulball. Then both of them were adopted by SPQRball, a harsh trainer but otherwise a loving stepfather who taught them technology, Latin, and the art of Imperialism. When SPQRball died, however, they were left as orphans, and the once-siblings, became rivals who always tried to up each other in the game of World Domination, to be the one and only successor of the Imperium. The siblings have always fought each other ever since. The Hundred Years' War was a series of conflicts waged from 1337 to 1453 pitting the House of Plantagenet, rulers of Englandball, against the House of Valois for control of Franceball (basically, nearly 100 years of English Longbows owning French Knights). Here is a full list of English-French rivalry. In the 1707 Acts of Union, Englandball & Scotlandball joined together to create Great Britain, or UKball. American Revolution It was that French brat of a sister who sponsored the darkest age in British history, when UKball had the most rebellious, barbaric, uncultured and fiercely independent of his sons: USAball, once a loyal colony of Britain in North America. And the reaction when said son threw all UKball's precious stocks of tea into the Ocean: "U WOT M8?!?!?!?!?!" (American War of Independence commences) Despite Britain having disciplined Redcoats and stronk dragoons, USAball managed to hold his own against his father, until Franceball came to his aid. Together, they kicked UKball's arse in Yorktown, and ended in USAball gaining independence. Imperial Age The 1800s were better times, frankly. After the glorious defeat of Napoleon's French Army in Waterloo with the combined forces of UKball & Prussiaball, Britain began it's true rise to world domination. Thanks to a cunning chap named James Watt, UKball experienced the Industrial Revolution and became the wealthiest nation in the world; so wealthy, in fact, that it began to become the largest empire of all time. A fifth of the world became governed by London, and we drank lots of tea and ate lots of Indiaball's curry. We also made great advances in military, technology, and science. Chinaball refused to sell their tea for our opium, and because we really loved Tea, we were all like U WOT M8? 'We beat the crap out of the barbaric Chinese and adopted a son named Hong Kongball. I say, we may be gentlemen, but when it comes to Tea, never, ''ever, fuck with us. Then, all of the land wanted itself back, so it just became a Commonwealth instead, which is essentially not much more than a family association. (except for this rebellious douche-of-a-son). Modern-day Britain was doing just fine, until a serious fuckstorm of different cultures decided to conglomerate into the German Empire. Then Ireland was like, "Fuck this shit". Then, it was Great Britain (that's our island, now) to the rescue! Britain was doing just fine, until a serious fuckstorm of national debt decided to conglomerate into Nazi Germany. Then France was like, "Fuck this shit". Then, it was Great Britain (and 2 other people) to the rescue! Britain was doing just fine, until a serious fuckstorm of Commies decided to corrupt the government. The Conservative Party was like "Fuck this shit". Then, it was...Thatcher to the rescue? Britain was doing just fine, until a serious fuckstorm of radical muslims decided to conglomerate in all of London. Then, Great Britain was like "Fuck this shit". Then...well, actually, they're pretty much fucked. But I'm sure the Commonwealth will unite in destruction of this evil commodity. But now Commonwealthball is like "Let's fuck these shits." Personality He loves Tea, Biscuits, Pie & Mash, Fish & Chips, Top Hats, Monocles, Canes, Imperialism and Scotch Whisky. Has a friendly rivalry with former son USAball, Germanyball, it's UK balls other favourite European friend alongside the likes of Hollandball. Kicked Napoleons ass with the likes of Reichtangle and natural enemies with Franceball, although these days they are friends. Currently doesn't like Spainball as they pretend they are stronk and can take Gibraltarball, same with Argentinaball and Falklandsball, nor Cyprusball and Akrotiri and Dhekeliaball. Territories within UKball UKball is a combined kingdom of four different territories: *[[Englandball|'''Englandball]]: The main ball of UK, he is the leader of the three, holding both the British Monarchy & Parliament. He loves waging war and drinking tea. *[[Scotlandball|'Scotlandball']]: The northern neighbor of Englandball, he loves bagpipes, claymores, and freedom. He still cannot into independence. *[[Walesball|'Walesball']]: West of Englandball, Walesball is the origin of medieval England's longbow, which helped them kick Franceball's arse many times. Loves molesting sheep today. *[[Northern Irelandball|'Northern Irelandball']]: Once upon a time, all of Irelandball was under UKball's empire. But after he rebelled in 1919, Ireland was splitted into two, with the north side remaining loyal to UKball. He is of Protestant faith, unlike his Catholic neighbor down south. *Cornwallball: Far south west, fishes alot (smuggling) Allies *'Canadaball: '''They're the good son. * [http://polandball.wikia.com/wiki/Indonesiaball '''Indonesiaball']: They're awesome. Britain is salute to indonesia's Nasionalism *'USAball:' They're the bad son. Well, kind of. Sort of. THEY DON'T FOLLOW THE CROWN GOD DAMN IT!!! *'Cyprusball:' They're the other bad son. Well, kind of. Sort of. THEY DON'T FOLLOW THE CROWN GOD DAMN IT!!! *'Australiaball:' They're the son that was always kind of insane, but still makes a good living. *'New Zealandball:' They're the insane son's sheepshagging tumor. *'Franceball:' Rival sister married to Germanyball. Say, she could be what Japanball calls Tsundere. *'Germanyball:' They're both obscenely wealthy, and Franceball's current husband. They are both parents of that bratty nephew who threatens to annihilate our Pound Sterling * Japanball: They love tea like us. *'Netherlandsball:' They...both have the English Channel... Kind of... *'Belgiumball:' UKball protected this cousin with his life against Reichtangle (Also know as Anschluss attempt I). *'Pakistanball: They're okay but they must stay away from us civilised folk... And stop changing our great culture!' *'Egyptball: '''Although, they're kind of insane, right now. Oh and the same as Pakistanball *'South Africaball: Also kind of insane, right now. The high off of the BRICS must be getting to them. THEY DON'T FOLLOW THE CROWN GOD DAMN IT!!! *Indiaball: They're good people and have helped us out but... HOW DARE YOU DEFY THE CROWN! *Norwayball: They're kingdom bros. *Mexicoball: They make good tacos, what can one say? *Brazilball:' We have found a common enemy. *'Koreaball: ' The good one. *'Commonwealthball:' He's the favourite son. *'Chileball:' He is a friend of the end of the world. *'Swedenball:' UKball's platonic love. Swedenball also likes UKBall but still thinks he is bit violent and scary. Oh, he builds a lot of my furniture nowadays. * [[Hong Kongball|'Hong Kongball']]: Adopted son whom UKball raised only to give back to Chinaball. *'Portugalball:' England's oldest ally and friend but is irrelevant and we treat him like our bitch. *'Romaniaball: Uh...who? Is it that countryball in the balkans? Italyball? Italyball 2.0? No? Hmm... *Bulgariaball: Uh...who? Is it that countryball in the balkans? Greeceball? Greeceball 2.0? No? Hmm... * [[Malaysiaball|'''Malaysiaball]]: 'Good son, very good chef and a half brother to Indonesiaball. * 'Mauritiusball: One of my strongest sons from the Indian Ocean. Until he doesn't make me let the BIOT go.THEY DON'T FOLLOW THE CROWN GOD DAMN IT!!! Enemies/frequent opponents *'Russiaball:' An insignificant island, you say? You're an insignificant dictatorship. *'Chinaball:' Stop rambling about the Opium Wars! *'Argentinaball:' A madman who cannot into making me let the Falklands go. *'Cyprusball:' They're the other bad son. Well, kind of. Sort of. THEY DON'T FOLLOW THE CROWN GOD DAMN IT!!! Also a madman who cannot into making me let Akrotiri and Dhekelia go. *'Mauritiusball:' A madmad who cannot into making me let the Chagos Archipelago go. *'Iranball: '''They should totally stop being nuclear. They're not worthy of it... Terrorists... *'Irelandball:' You are resented because once you were my slave. *'Sealandball:' Will never be recognized. Psh. *'Koreaball:' The bad one who thinks it's best. * [[Syriaball|'Syriaball']]': 'Fix your barbaric excuse for a country Allah worshipping weirdos. * 'ISISball: '''Um excuse me sir (barbarian) but who are you go around hacking things to death? Special Abilities *Ruling the world. *Stabbing people. *Owning Akrotiri and Dhekelia (Cyprusball doesn't know what I'm talking about). *Owning the Chagos Archipelago (Mauritiusball doesn't know what I'm talking about). *Owning the Falklands (Argentinaball doesn't know what I'm talking about). *Owning Gibraltar (Spainball doesn't know that I'm talking about). *Free heatlhcare (Obamacare as others would like to call it). *Wearing kilts. *Wearing top hats. *Hating on USAball. Gallery Cannot+into+offer+britain+talks+to+the+countries+of+great ade308 4971522.png Orkney and Shetland leaving Scotland leaving Great Britain leaving the EU.PNG Britain leaves the EU while Scotland leaves the UK.jpg Invasion of Iceland.png The Landlockers.png 23rd time's a charm.png 10306246 725721967497851 7921470093839971828 n.jpg Neighbors.png Britannia Rules No More.png Britannia Will Rise Again.png Iceland has an idea.png The Three Cypruses.jpg Blanda Upp, Cyprus.png Timeline of Cyprus (Scenario 2).jpg Timeline of Cyprus (Scenario 1).jpg 'Murica needs to be cheered up.jpg Israel is Sad.png Europe be not for Semites!!.png The British Empire.png Remove Suga!.png FLOOD.png Majority is different of dictatorship.png The Chain of Gib.png DddJAIl.png Canada's Hawaii.png Links *Facebook page Category:Former Superpowers Category:Island Countryball Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Homosex Lover Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Insufferable assholes Category:Germanic Category:Caucasoid Category:Russian Haters Category:Russian haters Category:Vodka remover